


most pleasant distraction

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “I’m only here to establish an alibi. Don't mind me,” Stiles says as he makes himself comfortable, twinning his fingers with Peter's where he’s holding onto him.





	most pleasant distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rospeaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rospeaks/gifts).



Peter is a bit surprised when Stiles breezes into the room, smiling cheerfully as he stops by Peter’s chair to kiss his cheek. He then plants himself sideways in Peter's lap, like he’s wont to do, and flashes Derek a winning grin, not at all bothered that he's interrupting their meeting.   
  
Peter wraps an arm around Stiles, always pleased when Stiles shows his affections so effortlessly when he's sure of his welcome.  
  
“I’m only here to establish an alibi. Don't mind me,” Stiles says as he makes himself comfortable, twinning his fingers with Peter's where he’s holding onto him.  
  
Derek arches an eyebrow at that.  
  
“That's not concerning at all.”  
  
Peter smirks, he leans in to run his nose down the line of Stiles’ neck. “Do I want to know what trouble you’ve caused this time?”  
  
“Mm, not yet.” Stiles hums, “Now kiss me like you’ve haven’t seen me in days.”  
  
Peter, never one to deny either of them the pleasure of a kiss does just that, gratified by the pleased little noise Stiles makes. And by Derek’s pained groan.  
  
“I thought you weren’t going to be bothering us!” Derek complains, but neither Stiles nor Peter pays him any mind.  
  
It’s only when they here the betas running up the stairs that Peter reluctantly breaks the kiss. Though honestly, the sight of Stiles flushed, with his eyes dark and glazed, lips puffy and red and glistening, before his boy hides his face in Peter’s neck to collect himself, that he doesn’t mind at all.  
  
Erica bursts into the loft, positively vibrating with glee, Isaac, and Boyd hot on her heels, before she exclaims, “Someone just glitter bombed Deaton at the clinic!”   
  
When Peter feels Stiles shaking in his arms, he’s quite positive it’s not because he’s overwhelmed still, but barely containing his laughter. 


End file.
